La Secretaria del Placer
by Matsumoto Aoi
Summary: La familia de Hinamori Amu junto a la de Hoshina Utau murieron mientas que la de Mashiro Rima la abandonaron, y estas ante sus deudas decidieron trabajar en un prostíbulo como bailarinas sin vender su cuerpo y de repente unos chicos con mucho dinero dieron una gran cantidad de este y se la llevaron a la cama, pero fueron a trabajar a una compañía de obreras pero de repente...


Capitulo: 1 Mi primera vez... o mejor dicho mi primera violación...

Amu pov

Hola a todos/as mi nombre es Hinamori amu tengo 17 años y mañana cumplire mi mayoria de edad y podre trabajar en la compañia Tsukiyomi pero sere una obrera, es preferible que estar aqui en este prostíbulo trabajando como bailarina de tubo y mis amigas Hoshina utau y Mashiro Rima me acompañaran. Se preguntaran ¿Por que estoy trabajando aqui? pues cuando tenia 15 años mi casa se incendio y con ella mi familia entera mientras que yo me encontraba en casa de mi tia. Desde ese momento me hice cargo de todo y me quede con mi tia pero tenia que trabajar para mantenerme ya que ella tenia 4 hijos y no me podia mantenerme asi que solo me dejo dormir en el sotano de la casa y yo me compro lo necesario para poder vivir... como era menor de edad no encontraba trabajo entonces vi un cartel en un prostibulo el cual decia que se necesitaban bailarinas de tubo fui y pedi el empleo e instantaneamente tuve que aprender o me despiden y eso hice pero nada de sexo osea que soy 100% virgen, pasaron los meses y me mude a un departamente y desde hay vivo sola pero esta vida me esta cansando tener que estar despierta toda la noche. Bueno ya eran las 9pm mi turno comenzaba a las 10 y ya me encontraba en camino al prostibulo y al llegar entre a los vestidores

-Hola amu- escuche a mi amiga utau- Hoy es nuestro ultimo dia sera estupendo

- Si- escuche a mi amiga rima- Al fin no tendremos que ver esas miradas de los hombres

-Pero almenos no nos tocan es preferible que nos mire- mis amigas sufrieron casi lo mismo que yo pero diferente, los padre de utau murieron en un accidente de avion mientras que los padres de rima la abandonaron

- BUENO CHICAS A TRABAJAR- grito desde la entrada d elos vestidores el hijo de la dueña koijI, el cual se acerco a nosotras- Entonces hoy es tu ultimo dia rosadita diria que te extrañaria pero seria una mentira

-Ja como su nunca mintieras- dije

-No te hagas la ruda conmigo que desde hoy soy el jefe y te puedo perjudicar- me amenazo mirándome a los ojos

-Como lo dijiste hoy es mi ultimo dia y no creo que puedas hacer mucho en un par de horas- lo rete y sonrio al escuchar mis palabras

-Eso lo veremos- en eso se fue y serro la puerta

-Amu es mejor que tengas cuidado- me dijo rima

-Es cierto ese chico es un monstruo- me dijo utau preocupada

-Solo me odia porque no me quice acostar con el- dije para luego empezar a desvestirme y colocarme la ropa del trabajo la cual consistia en una mini falda y un brasier rojo mientras que los de utau era morado y rima amarillo. Salimos de los vestidores y subimos al escenarios, los chicos empezarn a silvamos y a aplaudirnos mientras qu nosotras empezabamos nuestro baile

Al terminar bajamos del escenario y otras dos subieron a este y tres chicos se nos acercaron

-Hola chicas- nos dijo un peli castaño sonriendonos o deberia decir sonriendole a utau

-Como estan primores- dijo otro peli-morado mirando a rima

-Al grano ¿Cuanto por sus servicios?- hablo el peli-azul que a decir verdad estaba mas sexy que los otros dos

-Lo siento primor- hable y coloque mi dedo indice en su pecho- Nosotras solo bailamos no hacemos esa clase de cosas- y quite mi dedo

-Hay vamos ¡Son las chicas mas bellas que hay en este lugar!- hablo el peli-castaño  
-¡Ninguna de las demás nos ha llamado la atención!- hablo el peli-morado

-A ver que dice tu jefe- dijo el peli-azul con una mirada picara señalando detras de mi y en eso apareció koiji

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto mirando a los chicos

-Queremos a las tres pero dicen que solo bailan- hablo el peli-azul- Y estamos dispuestos a pagar por ellas 250.000 yen por cada una*Aqui seria 13.154* y ¿que dice?

-Pues claro con mucho gusto las chicas aceptan

-¿QUE?- gritaron las tres

-Un momento nuestro contrato solo es valido para bailar no para tener sexo- hablo rima enojada

-Pues como ahora soy el jefe todas las trabajadoras le daran placer a los hombres aunque ellas no quieran asi que suerte- dijo para luego irse

- No iremos- hable enojada

-Pues asi lo ordena tu jefe ro-sa-di-ta-chan- dijo lo ultimo con voz seductora

-Busquense a otras nosotras nos largamos- Dijo utau y cuando ibamos a ir a los  
vestidores los chicos nos tomaron de las cinturas y nos llevaron en sus hombros como si fueramos sacos de papa

-BAJENOS AHORA- empezamos a gritar y a patelear. el peli azul me tenia a mi mientras que el peli-morado a rima y el peli- castaño a utau

-No sean escandalosas solo sera por un corto tiempo... tal vez

-¿COMO QUE TAL VEZ?- gritamos y al final a cada una nos llevaron a una habitacion diferente y en eso el chico me tiro a la enorme cama

-Oye- me queje y al levantar mi mirada me encontre al chico quitandose la camisa- Es...pera n...no lo hagas h...hay mejores chi...chicas que yo- dije totalmente sonrojada levantandome de la cama

-He estado viniendo todos los dias con mis amigos durante un mes y la dueña de este lugar no dejaba que nos las acercaramos y como hoy no esta tengo una gran oportnidad y no la voy a desperciar- dijo y me acorralo contra la pared- Has sido una de las presas mas dificiles que he tendio asi que es mejor que no pongas resistencia- dijo y la lamio mi brasier y eso hizo que me estremeciera ya que introdujo su lengua en uno de mis pechos

-PARA- grite y lo empuje y con mis manos me tape mis pechos en eso vi que puso una mirada pervertida y lamia sus labios y de un movimiento rapido estaba de nuevo frente a mi pero esta vez con una mano tomo mis manos y las coloco contra la pared arriba de mi cabeza

-Esto sera divertido- en eso coloco su mano detras de mi espalda y desabrocho el brasier y por un momento solto mis manos y quito el brasier pero las volvio a tomar, no podia hacer nada, era muy fuerte, empezo a chiupar uno de mis pechos y con su mano libre a pellizcar mi pezon haciendo que de mi voca saliera un gemido el cual hizo que sonriera mientras que yo me mordia el labio para que no volviera a salir otro sonido parecido, duro rato haciendo eso y paro para luego colocar su boca en mi otro pezon y su mano en el otro haciendo lo mismo, trataba de controlar mis gemido pero uno que otro se me escapaba, estaba convencida que de esta no me salvaba, luego termino de hacer eso y subio su mirada hacia mi y se quedo mirando mi cara por un rato hasta que se acerco a mi y me beso, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y empezo a jugar la mia trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero no podia nunca antes habia besado y este chico lo hacia sensualmente, le mordi el labio y el se separo y empece a respirar agitadamente llevábamos besándonos por mucho tiempo y no podia respirar, este chico queria matarme, en eso sonrio tan malevolamente que hizo que tragara saliva y me tiro a la cama y se coloco sobre mi- Ahora es que empieza lo bueno- me dijo para luego bajar su cabeza hacia mi vagina pero antes quito mi falda y mi braga e introducir su lengua en mi vagina, se sentía muy bien sentir su lengua dentro de mi vagina pero no podia dejarme llevar, me tape la boca con mis manos para que ellos gemidos no salieran y en eso el chico paro y me miro- Asi no me gusta- dijo como un niño mimado y saco unas esposas de detras de su pantalon y esposo mis manos a la cama

-Oye, ¿Por que haces eso?

-Porque...- en eso se acerco a mi cara y coloco su mano en mi mejilla- Quiero oir tus hermosos gemidos- me sorprendí porque en ese momento coloco una mirada muy tierna y luego cambio a una de lujuria y volvió a lo suyo y como el quería mis gemido eran muy altos y arquee mi espalda cuando senti su lengua tan adentro de mi vagina haciendo toda clase de movimientos y en eso tomo mi cintura y la movía como el quería para estar mas cómodo y en eso llegue a mi limite, tuve mi primer orgasmo en la boca del chico y subió a verme la cara la cual imagino que estaba toda sudada- Sabes de toda las chicas con la que he estado tu has sido la mas deliciosa- me dijo y me beso asiendo que sintiera el liquido de mi propia vagina y en eso se separo- Ves- en eso se quito el pantalón y los bóxer y pude ver ese enorme pene acercándose a mi vagina- Muy pronto esto estará dentro de ti- en eso lo metió y sentí un inmenso dolor al sentir como me penetraba-Eres muy estrecha- me dijo metiendo mas su pene dentro de mi

-E...eres un pervertido- dije y en eso el sonrió

-Y aun no has visto nada- Empezo a penetrarme con mas rapidez y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y el las limpio con su lengua y al final me acontumbre al dolor y senti como eyaculo dentro de mi pero eso no lo detuvo siguio penetrandome hasta que de repente saco su pene y levanto mis caderas un poco y coloco mis piernas en su hombros

-¿Que... vas a hacer?-pregunte algo asustada

-Ya lo veras- en eso me penetro por un lugar diferente osea por mi parte trasera, el grito que dia fue uno muy alto comparados con los últimos que había dado por las embestidas

- ¿ME QUEIRES MATAR O QUE?- me queje y escuche de su boca salir unos jaja mientras que de mi boca salían pequeños gritos y gemidos y al parecer el chico lo estaba disfrutando ya que estaba muy concentrado y estaba gimiendo mas que antes hasta que volvió a eyaculas dentro de mi y aun seguia penetrándome y mas rápido- ¿ERES UNA MAQUINA O QUE?- escuche de nuevo que se reía al parecer todo lo que salia de mi boca le causaba risa mientras que por dentro lo quería matar matar y al fina volvió a eyacular y salio de dentro de mi y se coloco junto a mi con la respiración agitada

-(Al fin se acabo)- pensé y suspire

-Rosadita...

-No me llames así

-Entonces dime tu nombre

-Hinamori amu

- Amu ¿ seguirás trabajando aquí con tus amigas?

-No hoy es nuestro ultimo dia- mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y eran las 1:50 am- O mejor dicho ya deberíamos de habernos ido

-Y ¿ En donde trabajaran?

-En la compañía tsukiyomi- que mierda estaba haciendo debo de dejar de decir mis cosas privadas a los desconocidos y para mas a un pervertido

-Mmmm bueno- se levanto y me quito las esposas- Vístete que ya saldremos de aquí- me levante y casi me caigo dile dolor que sentía y gracias al chico que me agarro antes de que eso pasara

-Gracias- dije para luego deshacer su agarre y empezar a vestirme

-Espero que esto se repita- dijo y coloco su cara en mi hombro

-¡Ja! si es que nos volvemos a ver pero eso NUNCA- dije para luego salir de la habitacion seguida por el chico y en eso me encontré a mis amigas saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones y los chicos también y nos fuimos a los vestidores y al serrar la puerta nos tiramos al suelo totalmente adoloridas

-Por dios nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande- dije

-Ni yo- dijeron mis amigas al unisimo

-Mejor vistámonos para irnos- dije y eso hicimos y al salir koiji nos dio nuestra liquidación y se reía por como caminábamos pero no nos importo porque lo que ahora importaba era salir de allí y nunca volver...


End file.
